


Rum, Candy Canes, and Mistletoe

by SpacemanSpiff7



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Almost smut, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, Language, Light Feminization, M/M, Making Out, Mistletoe, but there’s no actual sex written, dom Noel, oblivious gays, sub Cody, tell me if i missed a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacemanSpiff7/pseuds/SpacemanSpiff7
Summary: ‘Tis the season for a holiday TMG fanfic!The boys attend a holiday party, and with the holidays comes mistletoe.“And by God, he’s going to act normal at this party. No regretful comments about how Noel’s been bulking up lately and absolutely zero questions about that girl he’s been seeing.A normal party. Should that be so hard?”
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 7
Kudos: 182





	Rum, Candy Canes, and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction written by an author with exactly 1 brain cell. Please do not take this seriously whatsoever or send this to Cody, Noel, or their girlfriends. In conclusion I am sorry

When Spock invited him to the holiday party, Cody’s first question was whether or not Noel was gonna be there.

Not that that meant anything. He just wanted to know.

But Spock didn’t see it that way. 

“Woah, dude, you two tryna fuck or what?” He laughed over the phone. “Tryna start a game of spin the bottle like in middle sc-“

“Woah, what the fuck?” Cody immediately began to explain himself. “No. We’re friends. I just wanted to know. I wouldn’t...”

“No, dude, I know.” Spock chuckled nervously, thrown off by his friend’s urgent tone. “I was kidding.”

“Oh.” 

“He is, by the way. It’s funny, you know, because that was the first thing Noel asked me, too. ‘Is Cody coming?’”

“Huh.” Cody’s heart fluttered. Because he was excited for the party, that’s all. 

“Well, anyway, it’s at Dave’s place, you know, the big house where we had that bachelor party. Don’t be late.” 

“I won’t.”

“Great. See ya then.” Click. 

God, he hated that Spock had to ask that. Cody was already overanalyzing every aspect of their relationship, and an outside party noticing it, deciding that Cody is _into_ Noel, simply wasn’t helping. 

‘Relationship.’ Cody cringed when he thought of the word. Him and Noel are just friends, nothing more. Friends that spend every waking moment together, friends that share food, drinks, and passwords, friends that tell each other everything...well, almost everything. 

Cody hasn’t told Noel about how he thinks about him before he goes to sleep. He hasn’t told him about why he hasn’t dated anyone in months - somehow, it feels like he’s cheating on him. He hasn’t told him about how his porn preferences have been...changing lately. Fuck, there’s dozens of things he isn’t telling him, and there’s even more that Cody can barely confront himself. 

I’m not gay, Cody reminds himself. He’s never kissed a guy, much less fucked one, and all these thoughts about Noel, well, it’s just because he’s fallen for him. In a friend way. Sometimes people want to be with their friends. Platonically. That happens, right? 

And by God, he’s going to act normal at this party. No regretful comments about how Noel’s been bulking up lately and absolutely zero questions about that girl he’s been seeing. 

A normal party. Should that be so hard?

***

“Cody, dude, fashionably late, as always.” Spock was wearing a ridiculous Santa hat when he opened the door. Music poured out into the freezing street, and Cody hustled to get inside. “Noel’s in the kitchen.” 

“Why should I care where Noel is?” Cody spat. “And which way is the kitchen?” 

The number of people at this party was, simply put, obscene. Hundreds of guests in elf costumes and ugly sweaters filled every room of the massive house, and most of them were absolutely plastered thanks to the eggnog spiked with rum. Shoving through the crowd was an introvert’s nightmare, but Cody managed. He was sweating by the time he entered the kitchen, where Noel was chatting to a girl on the counter. Her nose was painted red and she had a pair of reindeer antlers situated in her hair, and he leaned in extremely close to whisper in her ear. With a giggle, she playfully slapped his arm after hearing what he said.

And Cody wasn’t jealous. Why would he be? It’s not like Noel’s his boyfriend or anything. 

Either way, this clearly wasn’t the time. Too nervous to go anywhere else, Cody loitered near the tray of sugar cookies and nodded politely at the endless stream of people coming in and out of the cramped room. Noel’s low voice carried over the sound of chatter, and Cody did his best to shut it out. 

He was just about to go searching for Spock when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Cody! Why didn’t you tell me you were here?” Noel gave him a one-armed hug in greeting, and Cody, surprised by the sudden contact, desperately tried to suppress his blush. “I’ve been waiting for you for like, an hour.” 

“Ha, yeah, I was gonna talk to you, but you seemed a little...busy, if you know what I mean.” Cody elbowed him in the sides, hoping he didn’t sound bitter.

“What? Oh, yeah, her. Sorry. She left, but that’s okay.” He shrugged. “Not really looking to get laid tonight.”

Cody grabbed a cookie so he would have something to do with his hands. “Oh. Me neither.” 

“Aww, boo!” Noel shoved him slightly. “That’s no fun. Have you seen these girls? The fuckin’ red dresses? You need to get your dick wet, homie.” 

Ew. “I guess I’m not not in the mood,” Cody lied. “I’ve been getting up really early to edit.” 

“Dedication. I love it. But you can’t be jerking yourself off for the rest of your life. Live a little. Get syphilis or something.” 

Ugh. Time to change the conversation, even if it means breaking a rule. “So I take it things fell apart with Maria?” 

“What?”

“Maria. The girl you were hanging out with the last time we talked. I just assumed that...I don’t know, you were talking to Vixen over there, so...” 

“Dude. That _was_ Maria.” 

Cody covered his face with his hand. “Oh, God, I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine.” Noel chuckled and shifted on his feet. “You just need sleep, man. I’m... worried about you.” 

The pair looked at one another for a moment before awkwardly looking away. Tender moments aren’t exactly their strong suit. 

In the main room, the DJ turned up the awful Jingle Bell Rock remix that was playing on loop. The crowd seemed into it, but most of them were probably just too drunk to care. Cody was a different story. 

“When are you leaving?” Cody shouted over the noise. 

“WHAT?” Noel leaned in. 

“I SAID, WHEN ARE Y-“ 

“WAIT.” Noel held up a hand to stop Cody from talking and then gestured for him to follow. “SOMEWHERE QUIETER.” 

After winding in and out of the crowd for a few moments, Noel had steered Cody towards the back of the house. There was an elegant doorway that led to a short hall full of what were probably bedrooms. Noel learned against one side of the doorframe, and Cody took the opposite. They weren’t completely away from the chaos - a few groups were talking nearby and two people were clearly having some fun in one of the bedrooms - but it was much quieter. 

“What were you saying back there?” Noel put one foot on the wall behind him in an relaxed stance and Cody didn’t think about how his arms looked when he crossed them.

“I just was wondering when you were leaving.” Cody didn’t bother trying to mirror his stance and instead ran his hands comfortingly up and down his arms. 

“What, you tryna take me home?” Noel was smiling, all teeth. 

“No! Why does everyone keep saying that?” Cody avoided eye contact. In the bedroom a few feet from them, they could hear the unmistakable high-pitched sound of female pleasure, which they both ignored. 

“Because we’d be a fuckin’ hot couple, that’s why.” Noel barked out a laugh and checked his phone. “A power couple.” 

Cody clenched his teeth. Why was this so easy for him? How can he say this stuff without...overthinking it? 

“Wait, dude, we’re matching.” Noel suddenly interrupted his thoughts with a laugh. “One of us gotta change.” 

He wasn’t wrong. They were both sporting ripped blue skinny jeans and the same black hoodie - didn’t exactly scream the season, but they had aesthetics to maintain. 

“Woah.” Cody relaxed at the easy conversation topic. Clothes, yeah, he can talk about clothes. “Why does this always-“ 

“YOO! Check out Cody and Noel!” A nearby partygoer dressed like an elf was drunkenly pointing in their direction. Cody assumed it was a comment on their outfits until the elf continued, louder this time. “Look where they’re standing!” 

“Huh?” Cody blinked stupidly while Noel remained stonefaced.

A crowd of smiling people began to grow as the partygoer slurred on. “Look! See! They’re in the kissing doorway!” He said the word “kissing” like a 5th grader afraid of cooties might say it. 

“The fuck?” Cody looked at Noel, who shrugged.

“Mistletoe, you dumbasses.” Spock had joined the small crowd, and he gestured at the little green plant nailed above them in the doorway. “You’re supposed to kiss when you’re under it. Duh.” 

“Fuckin’ WHAT?” Cody’s mouth was agape. The crowd laughed, and he began to stutter. “I didn’t- I don’t-“ Both Cody and Noel took a step forward to walk away, but they accidentally bumped each other in the center of the doorway. Now they were practically chest to chest, and the plant hung defiantly between them. “I can’t-“ 

By protesting the sacred rules of the mistletoe, Cody was making a huge mistake. The crowd enjoyed watching him sputter, and someone eventually started a chant. 

“KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!” 

Noel looked decidedly less perturbed than Cody, who was blushing profusely and wringing his hands uneasily as he tried to look anywhere but Noel’s eyes. Noel, meanwhile, was smiling, slightly amused. 

After a few seconds he leaned in. “So?” He whispered to Cody so that only he could hear, their faces mere inches from one another. “Let’s give the crowd what they want.” His breath smelled like rum and candy canes. 

“KISS! KISS! KISS!” 

“But I don’t want-“ Cody started talking, feeling powerless, but the second he got that far, Noel cut him off.

“No, it’s okay.” He put his hands up in a surrender, not wanting Cody to feel uncomfortable. “I was just seeing if you wanted to, don’t feel pressured. I’ll go shut them up.” He started to turn to the crowd, ready to disperse them. 

It all happened in the blink of an eye.

First, Cody did some quick thinking. _I don’t want this?_ Well, that’s a fucking lie. He just said it because that feels like what he’s _supposed_ to say. He can’t explain it, but now he can face the facts: he wants to kiss Noel. And there’s no better time than this - they can pretend it’s a joke, laugh it off, and move on. 

Second, Cody made a decision. 

Third, he grabbed Noel’s arm, spun him roughly around, and gave a sheepish nod. 

Noel smiled before he leaned in. 

The crowd went wild, but Cody didn’t notice. There was too much else to notice. 

The way Noel held him close against his frame. How one hand was rubbing a comforting circle against his lower back while the order was winding into his hair, messing it up possessively. The way his stubble clashed against his skin, a sensation Cody had never felt until this moment, and the minty taste of his mouth. The way Noel deepened the kiss almost immediately, opening Cody’s mouth and pressing in like he needed him to breathe - no doubt to give the crowd a good show, but Cody couldn’t help but dream it was for a different reason. 

It was over a few seconds later, and the crowd, satisfied, gave one last cheer before dashing towards the dance floor - someone had put on Mariah Carey’s All I Want For Christmas Is You, and everyone had suddenly decided it would be a damn shame if they didn’t share their mediocre singing skills with the world. 

Cody and Noel didn’t move. In fact, even though their mouths were no longer touching, Noel kept his arms looped around his friend’s back. He smiled goofily down at Cody, who innocently touched his lips with his hands. 

“Good, right?”

Cody squirmed out of Noel’s grasp, suddenly self-conscious. He made a big show of wiping his mouth off as Noel remained planted underneath the mistletoe, hands returning to his pockets. 

“That’s one word for it,” Cody grumbled. “ _Wet_ would be another one.” 

“Oh, fuck you, you loved it.” Noel rolled his eyes. “I kiss like a solider coming home from war.”

Cody quietly noted this was almost a perfect comparison. 

“And,” Noel continued, “ _you_ kiss like a girl.” 

“WHAT?” Cody squeaked. “I do not!”

“Yes, you do.” Noel’s voice was light, but Cody sensed a change in the tone of his voice, in his whole aura. A familiar change - what was it? “You were so sub, almost immediately. Thought I was kissing a woman for a second, the way you fuckin’ melted the second I touched you.” 

Oh, God. That comment went straight to Cody’s dick. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on something else, and he prayed that his face painted a picture of annoyance rather than arousal. “Noel.” 

“Yeah, sweetie?” Noel cooed. “What is it, baby girl?” 

“Just - I’m not sub. You just caught me by surprise. Thought it was just gonna be a peck, but you went for it like you were...hungry or something.” 

“You loved it. You were almost moaning by the time I was done with you.” 

Cody opened his eyes to glare angrily at Noel, and it the second their gazes connected, it struck him. He knew where he recognized this Noel from. 

This was the Noel from his dreams, his fantasies. This was Noel talking to girls at the club, Noel talking to Maria on the kitchen counter. 

Noel’s not joking around. This isn’t a bit. 

Noel’s turned on, too.

Cody can’t dirty talk. Never has, never will. But with that look in Noel’s face, he suddenly became eager to try. 

“Well,” Cody started, and Noel slowly licked his lips. “You were into it, too. You liked it. You liked the way you could take control.” Not that dirty, but it appeared to work. “But it wasn’t fair. I wasn’t prepared. I wasn’t at the top of my game.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Fine. Prove me wrong.” 

“Wh-what?” 

Noel reached out and pulled Cody in by the sides of his hoodie, being sure to look for any signs he was uncomfortable. Didn’t look like it. 

Cody was the one who closed the gap this time, eager to show he could be a masculine kisser if he wanted. But it was no use. Noel wrapped his hands tightly around Cody’s lower back, causing him to dip slightly, and Cody was gone. In only a few moments he was panting into Noel’s mouth, running his fingers through his hair and whining quietly in the back of his throat. His mind was completely blank. 

Noel pulled back to look at Cody’s dazed face. The second he released the grip on his back, Cody straightened up stiffly and cleared his throat. 

Noel couldn’t help but laugh. “Didn’t exactly prove anything there, bud.” 

Cody couldn’t argue this time. He chose to instead lean against the doorframe and allow Noel to say whatever he’d like. 

“You kiss so...sweetly.” Noel’s voice dropped as he continued to speak. “I bet you fuck like it, too. I bet you like orders.” 

Cody breathed in sharply, mesmerized. 

“So...eager to please.” 

Noel took a few steps closer, braced one hand against the wall. Cody shrunk slightly, the tent in his pants growing, and Noel leaned in just like he had to the girl on the countertop. But this, somehow, still felt more intimate. 

Noel took a deep breath, moments from closing the gap in between them. “It’s like I could just _use_ you, if I wanted.” Pause. “Would you like that?” 

Cody bit his lip.

“Would you like it if I... _used_ you, Cody?” 

Suddenly, the door of the adjacent bedroom swung wide open. A blonde girl in an oversized sweater appeared in the frame, clinging tightly to a taller girl wearing a t-shirt that said “Naughty.” Both sheened in sweat and smeared in lipstick, they laughed and smiled as they entered the hallway. 

Noel and Cody froze as the blonde noticed the scene. “Oh- I’m sorry.” She giggles and stared up at her partner. “We were just -“ more giggles.

The taller girl gave the boys a knowing look. “You two waiting for the bedroom?” 

Noel looked at Cody and raised one eyebrow, as if to say, _Are we?_

“Um, yes.” Cody answered, grabbing Noel by the sleeve. “Yes, we were.” 

They parted to let the boys through. “Go ahead, lovebirds.” 

“Thanks.” Noel hurried in, Cody close behind, and the door clicked behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, kudos, prompts, credit card numbers, etc!! And, as usual, if you want to write a sequel/spin-off to any of my fics, feel free!


End file.
